


Kissing Meme

by Uraichi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraichi/pseuds/Uraichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thighs and hips...they just seem like sensitive places.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Inner Thigh

Law writhed his hips, his back flat against the mattress. “Come on,” he breathed.

From between his legs, Sabo glanced up at him with a smirk. “You’re real good at teasing, but you can’t take it when it’s your turn?” 

Law closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. Sabo pressed a long, hot kiss against his inner thigh, sucking and lightly grazing the skin with his teeth before pulling back. 

“ _Fuck_.” Law’s fingers found their way to Sabo’s hair, running through the soft blonde strands. “Sabo-ya…” 

Sabo chuckled, then blew a warm, deliberate breath against Law’s hard, neglected cock. "Guess I’ll keep on taking my time, then." 

Law groaned and bucked his hips. “… please?” 

Sabo kissed his inner thigh again, an inch higher, mouth moving slowly closer to where they knew he wanted it.


	2. Hip Bone

Sabo told him once, when he didn’t know any better, that he liked far more enjoyable activities than fighting with someone. A simple jab to get a reaction from Law, of course, and never would Sabo have thought that, months later, he would actually witness Law sprawled over his bed, wearing nothing but a sinful smirk.

Law is a wonder and Sabo finds himself speechless in front of him, throat dry and heart swollen – Law’s beautiful and perfect and his, a concept still so foreign he is afraid of even thinking about it too much. He loves him so much he’s terrified, and his fingers shiver ever so slightly as he grabs Law’s ankles, raises his leg so he can kiss his calf.

He gasps, the sound as lovely as he is, and so Sabo continues, kisses traveling up his leg until he reaches his knee. Law’s pupils are blown up by now, black swallowing the gold, and a flush spreads from his cheeks, all the way down to his chest.

His head falls back against the pillows when Sabo bites down on his thigh, tongue darting out to sooth the skin before he moves up, up, where Law needs him most. He will take his time with Law, will leave him wanting and breathless until he begs for more, until his name falls from those delicious lips of his in a whine.

So he kisses the jut of his hip, then a little further up, and grins at Law’s frustrated groan. Grins even more when Law grabs his hair and pulls, jolt of pain turning into pleasure at the back of his throat. He raises his head just enough to see Law glowering at him, stunning even in his frustration.

“Patience is a virtue,” Sabo singsongs.

“Less pillaging, more plundering,” Law replies flippantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thighs and hips...they just seem like sensitive places.


End file.
